Romantic Thrillers
Unfaithful Unfaithful is a thriller drama with an underscore of romance,made in 2002. The movie starts out following an average woman with a seemingly happy family, the plot thickens and she has an affair to cure her boredom with her everyday life. The build up of drama as her husband finds out and then ends up killing the "other man" is immense and thrilling. A detective is on to the husband and the wife comes to his aid in the end and assists in covering up the crime. As we get to the ending and the husband and wife are back together, we are left with the terrible unsatisfying ending. Their car pulls to a stop light with a police station in the back round and that is it, no resolution. First of all I would have had more build up of the story line around the detective figuring out the details of the crime, that part is not as clear as it could have been. There is a lot of alluding to what he might know or what he may be on to but nothing concrete. The ending is even more confusing because we don't know if he actually knows that the husband did it. The movie was already great and a little element of detective work could have made the movie more riveting. Lastly, I would have liked to have some sort of solution, are they going to run away or is he going to turn himself in. The husband forgives his wife in a sense toward the end of the movie and there seems to still be love there. I would have liked to have had the couple and their child, run to another country. Show them making the choice to drive past the police station, get on a plane and never look back. Safe Haven Safe Haven is another romantic, thriller- drama with the additive of “fantasy”, which is the only part I would like to change about the movie. The movie follows a young girl running away from an abusive husband. Once again the build up of drama and suspence through out the film is done well. We know she had a husband who is a cop, she has either killed him or hurt him but we do not know which right away. She has run away fearing for her life to another town, inevitably the husband is revealed to have survived and to be actively hunting her. She meets a new man (Alex) and falls in love while being a shell of a woman and trying to work through being and abuse victim. The movies suspense builds as, unbenounced to her, the husband is getting closer to finding her. All the while through out the movie she has been confiding in a new friend, Jo. The movies climax happens when the husband finds her and he ends up being killed, she surely ends up having a happily ever after with the Alex and his two kids. That would have been enough of an ending for me but no, there had to be a little extra for no reason. The friend Jo, is revealed to be the ghost of the new mans dead wife, for no reason. There had been no other element of anything supernatural throughout the movie until this last scene. The only major thing I would change is the fantasy element. I would have completely omitted that last scene and any of the other little bits sprinkled through out the movie that hinted at this revelation. The movie could easily stand alone on just being a thriller drama, which it had done so well. Category:Movies